The present invention relates to a concrete block structure particularly directed to the construction of stair or riser systems, such that the present block structure provides a horizontal planar ledge surface that can elevate and support other block or brick structures. The present block structure also provides a vertically extending decorative surface that allows for the construction of aesthetically pleasing stair structures, elevated walkways, decks, risers and the like.
The use of concrete blocks for the construction of walkways, interlocking planar surfaces and retaining wall systems is well known. There are many blocks that allow for the construction of horizontally extending surfaces, such as blocks or bricks used for walkways, patios, or other planar surfaces. For example, interlocking bricks of specific shapes are well known, and can be used to construct walkways or patios with decorative patterns. Similarly there are blocks in the prior art that allow for the construction of vertically extending walls or retaining wall systems. For example, concrete blocks that are constructed to interlock vertically are also well known, and have been used in the construction of retaining walls with vertical inclines. There are, however, no blocks in the prior art that allow for the construction of vertically elevated horizontal surfaces, so as to produce stair systems, elevated walkways and decks, and other riser systems. The present invention allows for the association of vertically extending blocks with horizontally extending blocks and results in the formation of risers, or elevated surfaces and steps. The design of the concrete block of the present invention addresses the need to create a stair system within a vertically extending surface.
There are commercially available concrete blocks for the construction of vertically extending structures, such as brick walls and retaining wall systems with vertical inclines. Furthermore, there are also many commercially available concrete blocks for the construction of horizontally extending surfaces, such as walkways, interlocking planar surfaces and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,010 and corresponding Canadian Patent No. 2,012,286 issued to Robert Gravier Mar. 20, 1990 and Mar. 22, 1994 respectively, describe a concrete block for use in the construction of retaining wall systems with vertical inclines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,384 issued to Herwig Neurnann Feb. 26, 1980 teaches a concrete wall system directed to building slope-retaining walls for growing plants. In Canadian Patent Application No. 2,069,178 filed May 21, 1992 by Tony lacocca et al., there is disclosed a somewhat xe2x80x98z-shapedxe2x80x99 block for building retaining walls by superimposing rows of separate blocks upon each other. However, the prior art does not describe a concrete block structure that is adapted for the association of vertically extending surfaces with horizontally extending surfaces thereby resulting in the construction of secure, aesthetic concrete or brick elevated surfaces, such as stair systems or steps, riser systems for elevated walkways, decks and the like.
Although there are many variations in the prior art that propose variations in concrete blocks for the purpose of creating vertically or horizontally extending structures, there are no concrete block structures in the prior art that teach the specific concepts disclosed by the present invention.
The present invention relates to a concrete block that provides a block unit for the association of vertical and horizontal block structures for the construction of stairs or step systems, or for the construction of vertically elevated horizontal surfaces or platforms. The block structure of the present invention allows for the association of vertical and horizontal surfaces, and results in the construction of horizontally extending surfaces within a vertically extending decorative riser, wall, step, stair and the like.
The concrete block of the present invention includes a block structure with a vertically extending decorative surface that extends substantially above a rearwardly extending flat horizontal ledge which is adapted to receive and support additional bricks or blocks. The horizontal ledge portion receives and elevates additional bricks or blocks thereon, and the vertically extending decorative surface accommodates additional bricks or blocks therebehind. The horizontal ledge portion of the present invention extends rearwardly and is of an adequate elevation such that it can efficiently elevate additional bricks or blocks thereon. For example, a horizontal ledge that is too shallow or is insufficiently elevated will not serve as an adequate riser. Appropriately, the horizontal ledge of the block of the present invention must be of a significant elevation such that it can adequately serve as an efficient riser. Accordingly, in addition to providing an efficient riser, the horizontal ledge must also be of an elevation that is essentially shallower than the elevation of the vertically extending rim such that the vertically extending rim of the block of the present invention extends above the rearwardly extending horizontal surface resulting in aesthetically concealing or surrounding conventional bricks or blocks used in combination with the present invention for the construction of horizontally extending surfaces within a vertically extending structure. Therefore, the vertical rim surface of the block of the present invention extends substantially above the rearwardly extending horizontal ledge, so that conventional bricks or blocks supported by the horizontal ledge can be accommodated or concealed behind the vertically extending rim surface of the appropriate height, preferably such that the top surface of the supported bricks or blocks coincides with the level or height of the vertical extending surface of the block of the invention. In addition to providing a vertically extending surface, the outer face of the vertically extending surface can be decorated according to the builders preference such that risers, stairs or elevated step systems can be made aesthetically pleasing.
The horizontally extending portion of the present block structure includes a bottom surface suitable for placement onto a ground surface or foundation, or onto lower adjacent blocks used in the construction of stairs, steps, or riser systems. In accordance with the present invention, the horizontally extending portion of the present block structure includes a top surface suitable for supporting additional bricks placed thereon. The horizontally extending portion preferably has a top surface that is flat, however, this surface can be profiled to adapt to the blocks or bricks that it receives and supports thereon.
The block structure of the present invention resembles an xe2x80x9cL-shaped memberxe2x80x9d such that the bottom horizontal portion can be placed onto the ground, or onto other lower blocks, or onto other supporting foundations. It is the horizontal portion of the present invention that provides an elevated horizontal planar ledge surface that receives, supports and vertically elevates other bricks or block structures placed thereon. The vertical rim surface extends normally to the horizontal body of the block structure thereby providing a decorative outer surface that encloses the elevated additional blocks therebehind. Furthermore, the outer surface of the vertically extending structure can be a flat, textured or decoratable surface that coordinates with the riser system being constructed.
In accordance with the present invention the vertically extending surface of the present block may embody an irregular shape. That is to say, although the vertically extending structure extends substantially above the rearwardly extending surface, the outer surface of the vertical structure may embody various shapes and textures. For example, the block may comprise a vertically extending surface whose outer face is an irregular, circular, geometric or angled structure of any colour or texture. According to another embodiment, the outer surface of the vertical structure of the present block may comprise an irregularly rounded, boulder like face which may exhibit a sandstone or textured surface. An advantage of irregularly shaped blocks in accordance with the present invention is these blocks allow for increased contact when used to construct rounded or contoured structures.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a concrete cornered or curved block with an angled or curved outer vertical surface. The curvature in the present block is not limited to right angles, instead the curvature can be designed according to the preference of the builder. For example, if the builder prefers a stair system or an elevated deck that is of a square or a rectangular shape, then corner stones according to the present invention can be constructed such that the outer vertically extending surface has a 90xc2x0 angle. However, if the builder prefers a rounded or curved elevated deck or a rounded or curved stair system, the block according to the present invention can be constructed whereby the outer vertical surface embodies various curvatures, such that when the present blocks of various curvatures are put together, they produce a rounded or curved riser to the stair or deck system being constructed.
In accordance with the present invention, the vertical rim of the present block structure extends perpendicular to the horizontal ledge such that the inner junction of the vertical and horizontal structures of the block is at a right angle. However, a preferred embodiment of the present invention may include an angled inner junction at the inner interface connecting the vertical and horizontal surfaces. Since the vertical surface extends substantially above the horizontal ledge surface, a sharp right angle at the inner junction may potentially result in a structurally weak component at this interface. Therefore, it is a preferred embodiment of the present invention that the inner junction be a curved or angled inner interface, thereby providing the vertically extending surface of the present block structure with added strength and durability. For example, commercially manufactured blocks of the present invention may be produced with an integral curved or angled portion at the inner comer, thereby resulting in a curved xe2x80x9cL-shapedxe2x80x9d block. Consequently, an integral angled wedge or hinge at the inner interface of the vertical and horizontal surfaces would ensue additional strength to the present structure, and in particular to the vertically extending surface of the present invention.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention, a tie bar may be embedded into the block structure of the present invention. A tie bar may be of any strong, flexible material that is enmeshed into the block structure at either a vertical or horizontal portion, and projects out from the block and extends into the surrounding environment to facilitate securing the block to its surrounding environment and to confer additional stability and strength to the structure constructed with the present block.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, weight reduction cavities or passages that run vertically through the horizontal ledge portion can also be embodied in the present block, such that reinforcement materials or bedding gravel can be inserted therein. These vertical cavities or passages can allow for the insertion of materials that can better secure upper blocks placed onto the horizontal riser portion and to correspondingly better secure the present invention to other lower foundations. These passages can therefore contribute to the added vertical and horizontal strength of the constructed elevated system. Moreover, the vertical passages can also serve as drainage holes that permit liquids to drain from the interior of the elevated step or riser systems. For example, if the block of the present invention is used to create an outdoor brick stair system, the vertical passages that run through the present block would allow rain to drain from the interior of the stair system.
In addition, the present invention can also be used as an improved elevating border for a variety of materials and applications. For example, the present block can be used as an elevating border in various gardens, lawns, or other landscape projects. Since the present block resembles an xe2x80x9cL-shapexe2x80x9d figure, with a vertical surface that extends substantially above a rearwardly extending horizontal ledge, the present invention provides adequate vertical space, thereby enhancing and promoting the growth of living plants elevated therewith. That is, since the vertical surface extends significantly above the horizontal ledge portion, the present invention is better able to retain the roots of sod or garden plants within a preferred vertical border. Moreover, the vertically extending passages that run through the horizontal ledge in an embodiment of the present invention further promote and allow for the growth of various plants within the elevated system being constructed.
Moreover, since the block structure of the present invention comprises a vertically elevated surface that extends a significant distance above a rearwardly extending horizontal surface, it enables the construction of aesthetically pleasing vertically elevated horizontal structures. In addition to enabling the construction of vertically elevated horizontal structures, such as stair systems, risers and elevated platforms, the present block structure may also be used as an edger block. That is to say, in an additional use, the block of the present invention may also be used to surround or border various objects or surfaces. For example, a row of the blocks may be used as a ledge that borders a path or garden, or they may be placed in the ground in an inverted manner such that the vertical portion projects into the ground and the bottom of the horizontal portion projects upwards to thereby retain and surround a walkway or any other object.
In a preferred embodiment and application of the present invention, a stair system can be constructed using the present block and conventional interlocking bricks, such that the present concrete blocks form an adequate riser onto which interlocking bricks can be placed and elevated thereon. In addition, a geotextile layer can be used in the construction of various structures using the block of the present invention. A geotextile layer, for example, of spun polypropolene, would be a preferred barrier used to control the movement of fine particles in the base aggregate of bedding gravel placed thereon. The bedding gravel would be placed above the horizontal surface of the present invention with the geotexlite layer preferably placed therebetween.
Furthermore, in another preferred embodiment, the block of the present invention can incorporate a key-way or slot that extends longitudinally along both sides of the vertically extending structure of the present invention whereby a gasket element can be accepted therein. A gasket accepted along the sides of the block of the present invention would prevent the hydraulic movement of fine particles in the bedding or base gravel, resembling the effect of a geotextile layer. The gasket element may be made of a flexible, water insoluble material, such as spun polypropolene, that would prevent the movement of fine particles in the bedding gravel while still allowing water to filter out of the interior of the vertically extending horizontal structure.
Another application of the present invention can be the construction of an elevated patio deck or walkway. Furthermore, as described above, the present invention provides a substantial recess within which the growth of grass or plants can be promoted. Accordingly, the block of the present invention can be used to create various aesthetically pleasing decks, stairs, and walkways that can incorporate lawn or floral islands there within.
In another application of the present invention, the present block can replace capstones conventionally used in building, or can be used as the top or upper row of conventional retaining walls. Since the present block provides an improved ability to promote the growth of lawns or other vegetation, the present invention can be used as the top row of retaining walls that retain elevated lawns or that retain and extend vertically along a hill or embankment.